callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M93 Raffica
The M93 Raffica, or Beretta 93 as called in the game files, is a burst-fire machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty Online. It was cut from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the campaign, the M93 Raffica is found in "The Gulag", in the armory before looking through the cells for Prisoner 627; the weapon is a little hard to spot, being on the lowest shelf on the right below the AA-12. It is also found in "Loose Ends" in the armory in the basement. It is also found in "Museum". When being held, one of the few noticeable differences between it and the M9 is that the player holds the grip on the front part of the Raffica with both hands. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the M93 is unlocked at level 38 and is classified as a machine pistol in-game, but is classified as a handgun in the game code. Its switch time is almost as fast as that of a handgun, it has absolutely no zoom while aiming down the sights and it reloads very quickly. It has the exact same recoil, damage and rate of fire as the M16A4, and one burst without Stopping Power is enough to take down a nearby enemy. Due to its low range, Stopping Power is necessary for a one-burst kill at medium and long ranges. As the M93 Raffica is also available for use in Last Stand, the only machine pistol able to do so, it is widely favored among players who use Last Stand, where it is very effective. The M93 Raffica's small iron sights are fairly difficult to use at range, and the front sight is slightly off to the right, so optics are popular attachments. However, an error (similar to the FAL) exists with the Red Dot Sight and the Holographic Sight in which the bullets will strike slightly above and to the right of the dot. Due to the forced pause between bursts, the gun has little effective recoil. However, as a knock-on effect, this pause may be fatal in CQC if the player misses, however using it with Akimbo and firing each gun alternatively will basically eliminate the problem. The M93 Raffica is effective when used with Akimbo, especially with the Steady Aim perk equipped. The Raffica's hipfire accuracy is similar to that of handguns, making it potent in close combat. However, the Raffica loses its ability to reliably kill in one burst, because there is no ADS. While Akimbo Rafficas are deadly in close quarters, they lose long range effectiveness. A very effective attachment for this weapon is Extended Mags, which effectively turns it into a M16A4 but with a faster switch, reload and ADS time, but less zoom. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery M93 Raffica MW2.png|The M93 Raffica. M93 Raffica Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sights. M93 Raffica Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the M93 Raffica. M93 Raffica 3rd person MW2.PNG|The M93 Raffica in third person view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The M93 Raffica was cut from Modern Warfare 3; however, it's menu icon can be found in game files. M93_Raffica_cut_menu_icon.png|Cut menu icon Trivia *Raffica is Italian for "burst". *In the campaign, the M93 Raffica has a different pickup icon. Instead of the normal pickup icon from Multiplayer, it is the M9 pickup icon. *The campaign version of the M93 Raffica lacks the stock the weapon normally has. *In multiplayer, the M93 Raffica's default multiplayer magazine does not actually contain enough ammo for a full final burst. The last trigger pull will fire a two-shot burst rather than the typical three-shot one (though the extended mags attachment fixes this). *While the M93 Raffica and M9 have identical magazine capacities in the campaign, the M93 Raffica's graphic shows a much larger magazine than that of the M9. *When using Akimbo in third person, the stock of the weapon goes through the player's arms. *On the stock there is the word EOTech along with the EOTech logo. *The M93 Raffica's Create-A-Class image and pickup icon both feature an attachment rail. A rail only appears in game if there is an optic attachment on the gun. *All of the sights that can be used with the M93 Raffica, even the regular iron sights, are misaligned. *The M93 Raffica emblem shows only the word Raffica. *The Akimbo M9s and the M93 Raffica share ammunition. *It is one of the few pistols in the Call of Duty series that has a 3-round burst, the other being the Media:B23R in Black Ops II. ru:M93 Raffica Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty Online Machine Pistols